


Brutalist

by leisurebai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisurebai/pseuds/leisurebai
Summary: 代 @故里月光 太太发车。





	Brutalist

**Author's Note:**

> 代 @故里月光 太太发车。

人类有性发育的阶段，恶魔也有。从生物学角度来讲其实差不多，只是人会有很多条条框框的观念束缚，而恶魔的道德法则和人类不同，它们在需要的时候各取所需。  
从尼禄真正devil trigger的时候，觉醒的恶魔部分已经很隐晦的告诉他终将面临这一天。

炎热的夏季已经过去了一个月，燥热的空气终于爽朗了起来，蔚蓝的天空万里无云，太阳也变得柔和了许多。小孩子再也不用躲在开着空调的房间里啃冰棒，尼禄看着孩子们举着雪糕棍在院子里跑跑跳跳，本该是欢快的气氛中，恍惚间他突然有点心烦。  
这股躁动像是燎原之火，仅仅是腾起的一瞬间就让他坐立难安。

“嘿，猛汉。”妮可手上夹着烟，拍了尼禄的右肩站在尼禄的左手边。

尼禄不屑的笑笑向左边看过去，和妮可吐出的烟气撞个满怀。  
FUCK.  
他讨厌烟味，但和妮可搭档的这一年多他认为自己已经适应了这种辣嗓子的烟熏味。可就刚才那一下，他心里突然生出一股怒气。虽然理智在一瞬间把他的怒火压了回去，但那股小火苗倔强又顽强，它疯狂的吸走尼禄大脑内所有的氧气用来燃烧自己，它摇曳着，叫嚣着，却柔软的像一根天鹅的绒羽，骚动着尼禄的心尖，用它微弱的炙热将尼禄点燃。

尼禄觉得自己的双脚站在烈火之中，他再也按耐不住自己的暴躁。

妮可诧异的看着突然跑开的尼禄的背影，看着那个家伙把脑袋伸进水龙头下用冷水大力冲洗。  
“喂喂喂，你发什么神经？”

妮可瞅着神经病似的尼禄抽着烟，一直到尼禄关掉水龙头顶着湿淋淋的头发站起身，甩头发带起的风让她手上的烟灰都掉了一截。

“我可能......有点心情不好。”

“还因为你老爸的事？”

......父亲？尼禄回忆起那个高瘦的男人的背影时，心里那株火苗静止了一下，忽然一种莫名的思念占据了他的全部。他突然他疯狂的、强烈的、想要见到这个人。

看到尼禄突然呆滞住妮可轻轻的踢了一脚尼禄的小腿。  
“哟小伙子，你还真是想爸爸了啊？哈哈哈，喏，那边有电话你要不要打一个过去跟你老爸唠两句。”

尼禄回过神抬起脚假装要踹回去吓唬妮可，妮可举起手假意投降的动作嬉皮笑脸的跳开了。尼禄朝着妮可比了个“闭嘴”的口型，气哄哄地抓起座机拨通了但丁事务所的电话。

 

不知道但丁是不是识趣儿的找了借口提前溜，尼禄推开事务所大门的时候只有维吉尔一个人在。  
维吉尔坐在沙发上看书，余光里看到尼禄的到来抬了抬眼，他偏偏头示意尼禄坐过来，便继续把视线丢在手里的纸页上。

尼禄见到维吉尔的时候他感觉到自己的身体有些不受控制，他站在门前一动不动。他试着迈开腿向前走可身体无动于衷。有一种莫名的冲动让他无法辨别是自己想要还是恶魔的力量在暴走，他就那么毫无征兆的在维吉尔面前变成了魔人。而与此同时，维吉尔的身上也腾起了魔化前的蓝光。  
维吉尔能随心所欲的控制自己的力量，但他还是露出了一点惊讶的目光。他盯着尼禄的眼睛良久，突然明白了尼禄为什么匆匆忙忙的来找他。他的魔力被恶魔的共鸣触动，除了血亲求生欲的共鸣之外，恶魔之间还有一种共鸣，是发情期的求欢信号。  
这不是什么大问题，每个人或是每只恶魔成长都必须经历的而已。维吉尔甚至觉得有点欣慰，尼禄居然因为这种事主动来找他。不管尼禄是出于依赖还是信任，或者这些成分都不存在，维吉尔都会帮他，不管是做什么。维吉尔只是觉得在弥补尼禄，至于是不是愧疚，他还没有很明确的界定这个。

“跟我来。”  
维吉尔站起身召唤出阎魔刀，利落的挥刀劈开一道传送门，回头示意尼禄跟上。  
他也有过发情期。那是一段称得上难熬的日子。而他找到了一种平衡这种生理需要的办法——用杀戮代替性欲。

维吉尔的话在尼禄耳朵里像是一种命令，他怔怔的跟着维吉尔迈进空间裂隙之后脚下的黏腻感让他回过神四处张望了一下，周围像无数条巨大的藤蔓勾结在一起，上面的颜色像干涸的血迹。腐臭的味道扑鼻而来，尼禄心中一惊。四处弥漫着强烈的陌生恶魔的气息，让他心中的躁动愈加不安。  
“这该不会是......”

“魔界边缘。”

“魔界？为什么要来这种地方？”  
尼禄下意识的抬起左手想抓取红后，可手掌却扑了空。他想起自己走的时候没有带上任何武器。因为不是执行委托，只是和自己的父亲见面，他把带他的枪和刀放在车库。

“尼禄。”  
阎魔刀在维吉尔手上转了个圈，维吉尔将刀柄冲前，把刀抛给了尼禄。  
“杀光它们。”

维吉尔话音刚落，七八只不知道潜伏在哪里的恶魔突然跃起，朝着他们狂哮而来。  
在恶魔扑来的同时，尼禄脚下炸起强烈的魔力波动，一双巨大的蓝色翅膀从尼禄的肩胛张开。

恶魔们的吼叫在他们的喉咙里被斩断，尼禄的战斗方式维吉尔给出的形容是“狂野”，但不影响赏心悦目。维吉尔注意到尼禄的右手多了一把刀——和阎魔刀一模一样的投影。虽然违背了他的优雅美学，但他不否认这种凶兽冲撞式的二刀流确实更适合尼禄的性格。他甚至萌生出了一种青出于蓝的快慰感。

一波又一波的恶魔被尼禄挥刀斩成几段，零碎的尸体快要堆了起来，脓血汇集在一起流成了蜿蜒的小河。一直到再也没有恶魔冲出来送死，周围才慢慢陷入安静。  
尼禄踩在尸块上喘着粗气，维吉尔走过去准备拿回阎魔刀打开传送门回去的时候，尼禄突然把维吉尔扑倒在地上。

阎魔刀差点穿透维吉尔的心脏，维吉尔在紧要关头收回了刀，没有外力支撑的尼禄一头撞进维吉尔怀里。

“尼禄？！”  
尼禄周身散发的魔力让维吉尔感到不对劲。长时间的砍杀本该消耗掉尼禄不少体力，就算没有回到人类形态，起码也不会像现在这样——比杀意更强的气息弥漫在两个人周围。

听到维吉尔呼唤的尼禄抬起头和维吉尔对视着，尼禄像是极度缺氧大口的哈着气，  
他金色的瞳孔在闪烁收缩着，维吉尔看到尼禄双瞳中人性的部分正在慢慢隐去，他大声的召唤着尼禄的名字试图让他保留最后的理智。  
“尼禄，清醒点，尼禄！”

虽然维吉尔可以用更暴力的方法来阻止尼禄接下来的动作，但出于对自己骨肉的不忍，他只能在错愕中看着尼禄张大长满恶魔尖牙的嘴扣向自己的侧颈。  
他以为尼禄会像其他恶魔那样咬开猎物的脖子，贪婪的吸食着涌动的鲜血。但温热柔软的触觉使他一愣——尼禄在舔他。这是恶魔示好的一种举动，而且是有所需求的示好。还没等维吉尔想到如何回应尼禄，两滴滑腻的液体落在他的手上，让他彻底怔住了。

一种不切实际的猜想，尽管恶魔血脉的感知从一开始就给了他准确的答案......倒不是说他无法接受自己的儿子会是雌性恶魔，只是他不知道尼禄清醒之后能否坦然接受和本体相反的恶魔性别。

发情本能的欲望驱使着尼禄想要用身体去磨蹭身下的“雄性恶魔”，也许是人性还残存着的一丝理智还在拉扯着他最后的羞耻让他没有这么做。但欲望的难耐超越了他的忍受极限，生殖腔开始大肆的分泌淫水表达着自己的诉求，直到那个紧闭的小穴内部被装满，从那条两侧生长着鳞片的缝隙缓慢渗出。

尼禄的表情开始表现出一种急不可耐，他不管不顾的亲吻上维吉尔的嘴唇，尖齿刮破了那层纤薄的皮肤，他用舌尖舔走那颗血珠，急躁的眼神里开始透出恶魔的饥迫。维吉尔开始有些担心尼禄了，如果在这个时机尼禄被这些欲望撕碎理智，他可能就回不来了——他会变成一只彻头彻尾的恶魔。

眼下只有一个办法。

一贯从容的维吉尔也陷入了摇摆不定的纠结。是选择尼禄，还是选择他自己的道德观念。是看着尼禄沦陷，把他丢在魔界，还是......满足他，等他恢复之后带他回去。

尼禄的舌尖粗鲁的闯进维吉尔的口腔，更浓的血腥气渗出维吉尔的唇角。维吉尔皱起眉，掐住尼禄的脖子侧身一翻把尼禄摁在身下。

“我是谁。”  
维吉尔的话是一种询问，他在质问尼禄是否还能夺回理智，他在询问尼禄是否能够接受身为“父亲”的恶魔占有了他的身体。

“......daddy......”

尼禄的虚影之手在维吉尔的肩膀上已经抓出血来，维吉尔垂着眼看着如同躺在沼泽池中快要溺亡的尼禄，轻轻发出一声叹息。

苍蓝色的恶魔鳞片层层叠叠从维吉尔的脖颈向下快速蔓延。颈椎生长出一根根骨刺，后脊处胀起一团蓝鳞随之破开，包裹着尖锐鳞甲的一根外骨骼伴着四片恶魔之翼在空气中缓缓伸展，恶魔的长角中亮起蓝色的魔力气焰，维吉尔俯下身用人类的脸亲吻了尼禄的额头，薄唇离开时他的肌肤全然变成了镀着光泽的鳞片，。

尼禄被他所渴望的雄性恶魔的气息团团包围而发出了一声愉快的呻吟，抓着维吉尔的虚影之手拉着维吉尔贴近自己，他的魔力欢快的表达出他想要被触碰、想要被征服的喜悦，他的小腹躁动着，渴望被填满的情绪让那里流出了更多的淫液。

恶魔的性爱没有人类那些亲昵的举动，他们只会粗莽的束缚、刺入、发泄。

维吉尔捞起尼禄脚踝靠近自己满是獠牙的嘴边，他伸出带着锋利倒刺的舌头舔舐着尼禄细嫩的幼魔鳞片。哪怕他能够放下人类的道德观念，哪怕他可以像个恶魔一样和自己儿子交媾，他还是希望能献上自己那么一点点的温柔，给予尼禄一些爱抚。没有理由，只是他想这么做。

倒刺刷过鳞片的缝隙有些微痛，这反而让尼禄更兴奋了。他把另一条腿绕上维吉尔的腰，顺势把自己的下体更贴近自己父亲——他想要索取的恶魔。

收到明示的维吉尔放开尼禄的脚踝，俯下身揽住尼禄的身体。这不是恶魔的交配体位，绝大多数恶魔还是采用最野蛮的后入交合方式，这是他们的生理构造决定的。看在魔人还保有一些人类的形态，维吉尔希望能让尼禄舒服一点。

尼禄把自己的大腿张到极限来接纳父亲精壮的恶魔身躯，在维吉尔俯下身的时候他也用双臂抱紧了他的父亲，他能更紧密的感受到维吉尔胸口中的魔力跳动，好像在贴合在一起的时候那些魔力能传递进他的身体。  
维吉尔长着坚硬外骨骼的下胯摩擦着尼禄被自己淫液沾满的下体，那道缝隙边坚硬的鳞片对于雄性恶魔来说形同虚设。两个人扭动着身体互相摩挲着寻找着合适的角度，隐藏着性器的外骨骼顶开那些鳞片的时候尼禄发出了一声痛呼，虚影之手在疼痛下用力拉扯着维吉尔身后的翅膀。他感受到一个粗硬的东西毫不留情的破开他的身体，紧接着那东西里面探出了一根光滑的阴茎刺进了他的生殖腔。  
尼禄发出一声长长的呻吟，身体的每一个细胞都在嚎叫着满足的喜悦，身体不再受意识所控似的，他想要获得更多的愉悦，小腹里面本能的绞紧了那根让他心驰神往的东西，而这丝毫阻挡不了维吉尔的性器继续向前开拓着他更敏感的深处。

恶魔不需要大幅度的动作来完成交欢，鳞甲下的肌肉会帮助他们完成那些动作。维吉尔垂下翅膀把尼禄遮起来，翼膜下撑起一个相对私密的小空间对尼禄来说增加了不少安全感。那些时强时弱的魔纹让尼禄本就朦胧的视觉更加晕眩，他干脆闭上眼完全沉浸在交媾的快感中，感受着维吉尔身上强大的魔力和他慢慢融合。那根阴茎粗大的前端每一次碾压到敏感点都能让尼禄身体发出震颤，高频率的抽动又能直中靶心顶到尼禄最兴奋的深处，堆积的快感快要溢出他的大脑，尼禄大口哈着气，因为身体的燥热烘得他的喉咙有些干涩，使得呻吟中都带着一丝沙哑的回音。

尼禄满足的呻吟声在空荡的魔界边缘回响，暧昧的气息荡过层层叠叠的尸体，绕过那些干涸的血溪，传递进那些丑陋的藤蔓之中逆行而上，圈圈绕绕又回到原地。

终于达到高潮时尼禄无法承受这过载的快感而发出尖叫，他全身颤抖着弓起了腰背，维吉尔顺势伸过一条手臂搂紧他的腰继续着交合的动作，一直到尼禄夹着哭腔的求饶声中倾泻了所有。

 

Fin.


End file.
